Mord
by GruenerWackelpudding
Summary: Duo hat Tagträume 1x2 k.A.!


It's my life

Julia

Pg- 14

Death, darcfic, fantasy, angst, sad

Für mich selbst weil ich mich zurzeit als einzigste am besten verstehe…danke julia

„und heute jährt sich zum 2ten male die schreckliche mordserie, die die polizei noch immer nicht lösen konnte und die die welt in atem gehalten hat. Der täter hat dabei immer männer auf grausamste weise ermordet es wird angenommen das täter und opfer sich kannten, weil keine spuren eines gewaltsamen eindringens in die häuser gefunden wurden, genauso wenig wie spuren eines kampfes gefunden werden konnten.", erzählte die nachrichtensprecherin aus dem frühstücksfernsehen.

„Oh hör mal hee- chan da berichten sie über die morde von vor 2 jahren, stell dir das mal vor du kommst nach hause und ich bin tod oder ich komm nach hause und du bist tot. Schreckliche vorstellung oder? Für mich auf jedenfall", meinte duo. „hn. Wie du meinst.", antwortete ‚hee-chan' gedankenverloren. „hey! Fändest du es etwa schön wenn ich im wohnzimmer liegen würde, tot?", grummelte duo.

„duo was erzählst du da schon wieder? Du bleibst doch am leben oder nicht? Du hast selbst gesagt du bist der gott des todes! Da kann dich keiner töten außerdem hast du mir versprochen immer bei mir zu bleiben, schon vergessen?", meinte heero schlicht.

Am nächsten tag kommt heero nach hause und sieht das duo nicht daist aber dafür ein kleiner zettel in der küche liegt

„hey hee- chan,

sorry das ich nch nicht da bin, aber hilde

hat angerufen und mich zum kaffee

eingeladen ich versuche noch vor dir zu

hause zu sein, wenn ich das nicht bin ist

noch essen im ofen ich hoffe es schmeckt

dir, ich hab die küche auch aufgeräumt.

Duo"

Heero grummelte zwar etwas wegen dem gebrauch von „chan" mit ihm aber letztendendes war es ja nicht sooo schlimm.

Als duo nach hause kam brannte noch licht im schlafzimmer. „wieder dahaaa", schrie er deshalb durch die wohnung. Doch als er das schlafzimmer betrat schloss er die augen öffnete sie wieder und rannte zu der gestalt hin die drt ausgestreckt auf dem boden lag, die augen offen und leer. „hee- chan?", flüsterte er. „hee- chan! Komm schon hör auf mit dem scheiß, ich find das nicht lustig! Hee- chan!", kreischte duo schon fast verzweifelt. „hmm? Duo? Was is denn los?" hörte angesprochener auf einmal die stimme seines geliebten hinter sich. Erstaunt riss er die augen auf und drehte sich ruckartig um. „heero?", fragte er zaghaft. „hn." Und schon hing diesem ein bezopftes bündel duo im arm. „was ist denn los?", fragte nun auch heero leicht verwirrt was duo denn so erschreck haben konnte. Duo sah noch mal auf den boden wo vorher der tote heero gelegen hatte und bekam einen furchtbaren schreck, da war nichts gar nichts nicht mal ein hinweis auf etwas das da hätte sein können. „oh gott was ist hier los?", murmelte duo in sich hinein. „hast du da auf dem boden etwas liegen sehen heero?" „nein was sollte denn da sein?" „nichts nichts schon in ordnung ich hatte nur 'nen tagtraum" „na der muss aber böse gewesen sein…erzähl ihn mir" „d- du lagst da heero, mit offenen augen und hast mich ganz leer angeschaut, du warst da tot heero tu mir das nicht an ja? Stirb niemals vor mir ja?", sagte duo verzweifelt. „ich werde nicht vor dir sterben duo versprochen."

Ein paar tage später wollte heero duo etwas erzählen das mit ihm, heero, zu tun hatte, die polizei war ihm schon auf den fersen.

„duo! Komm her ich muss mit dir reden.", rief er deshalb. „was gibt es denn?", fragte duo als er angestürmt kam.

„errinnerst du dich noch an die nachrichten von letzter woche?" „ja, du meinst das mit dieser mordserien nicht? Schrecklich so was oder?" „was findest du daran so schrecklich?" „also, hmmm, ich weiß nicht, weil ich nicht verstehen kann wie menschen sich so was gegenseitig antun können, außerdem waren drei der leute meine besten freunde. Darum denke ich das es schrecklich ist außerdem waren das über 37 leute die der täter umgebracht hat, das is schon krass", erwiderte duo. „wenn ich dir jetzt etwas erzähle, versprich mir das du nicht wütend wirst oder mich verlässt, ja? Versprich es mir!", bat heero den bezopften jungen. „versprochen, ich werde dich nie verlassen egal was ist!"

„duo, die ganzen menschen hab, hab ich umgebracht.", stotterte heero. „ich weiß aber oh gott heero warum?", fragte duo ihn verzweifelt. „wo- woher weist du das? sie sie wo- wollten nicht das ich mit dir zusammen bin, sie haben, haben dich beschimpft und standen mir im weg!", antwortete der halbjapaner. „ich bin der gott des todes wie du selbst gesagt hast, ich weiß wann ein mensch wie durch wen stirbt und ich bin dir dankbar das du mir das endlich gesagt hast, aber was ist wenn dich die polizei erwischt? Dann, dann nützt es gar nichts mehr das du sie alle getötet hast!" „das ist kein problem, ich werde alle töten die sich mir in den weg stellen um bei meiner liebe zu bleiben.", meinte heero trotzig.

„ich bleibe bei dir heero so lange ich lebe", schwor duo feierlich. „was ja noch lange sein wird nun komm heero ich zeige dir einen ort wo wir sicher sind", sagte duo mit befremdlich klingender stimme. „wo willst du mit mir hin?", fragte heero ihn als er ihm die and reichte. „ich nehme dich mit in mein reich, da wird dir keiner etwas tun und du wirst für immer bei mir bleiben", antwortete nun der tot an duos stelle und zog heero in seine arme, wo der junge sich festhielt und seinen kopf in der halsbeuge des anderen vergrub. „ich liebe dich duo", flüsterte er als er seinen letzten atem als mensch aushauchte. „und ich liebe dich heero", flüsterte duo ebenso leise als antwort, bevor er mit dem schlaffen körper in seinen armen das menschenreich verließ um nie wieder dahin zurückkehren zu müssen.

Eine woche später traf die polizei ein, sie wurde von anwohnern verständigt die scih sorgen machten weil schon lange keiner mehr gesehen wurde von den beiden jungen die in dem haus wohnten und es auch seltsam roch wenn man vorbei ging. Mit gewalt öffneten sie die tür und fanden die beiden jungen eng ineinander verschlungen auf dem boden liegend wieder, die augen weit geöffnet und leer.

In einem interview meinte einer der officers die den fall bearbeitet hatten: „so etwas schreckliches habe ich noch nie gesehen, der anblick verfolgt mich noch heute bis in den schlaf, es war als hätte der tod persönlich die beiden geholt ihre augen sahen so angstvoll und glücklich zu gleich aus." Und ein anderer kollege fügte hinzu: „die meisten die den fall mit den serien morden bearbeitet hatten sind noch heute in psychologischer betreuung."


End file.
